


this monster we become

by Voirloup



Series: TenYearsLater [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Gore, Inappropriate Use of Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit Powers, M/M, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, Post-Canon, Revenge, Serial Killers, Torture, Violence, Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: "Les cris de l’homme les firent sourire tous deux. Ce n’était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Mais là.. Là ils voulaient prendre leurs temps."
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: TenYearsLater [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	this monster we become

**Author's Note:**

> Alors. Cet OS peut être très dérangeant pour les âmes sensibles donc faîtes attention à vous.  
> On remercie SoraaKami pour la correction, désolée encore pour t'avoir mis mal à l'aise uu''

Les cris de l’homme les firent sourire tous deux. Ce n’était pas la première fois que cela arrivait.

A vrai dire, ils avaient oublié leur première. Quelle qu’elle soit.

Leur première fois sexuelle ? Entre les évènements de Sabaody et leur passage obligatoire vers l’île des Hommes Poissons peut-être. Leur première torture ensemble ? Kidd n’en avait pas de souvenirs, ni chronologique ni temporel.

Il se souvenait juste du sang et des entrailles au sol. De son rire et du sourire glacial de son partenaire. De leurs mains rouges et poisseuses sur le corps de l’autre. Des bruits immondes de leurs corps glissant l’un contre l’autre et contre les bouts de chairs éparpillées dans la pièce.

Ah. Et du fait que leurs fringues étaient rouge vermeille vu qu’elles avaient finit dans la mare de sang sous le corps encore attaché du pauvre gars qui avait été la cible de leurs envies morbides.

Le cri étouffé par la Room fût ce qui le ramena au présent. Bien sûr, Law avait remarqué son égarement. Bien sûr, il avait trouvé une manière… détournée de lui faire revenir son attention. Des fois c’était une main dans le froc, des fois c’était des baisers à lui faire oublier comment utiliser sa queue, des fois c’était plus… inventif.

« Qu’as-tu fait encore ? » ronronna-t-il en s’approchant de l’homme brun, se plaçant volontairement derrière lui pour voir son manège par-dessus son épaule dénudée et tatouée.

La micro-Room qui se trouvait autour de la gorge de leur victime du jour venait de lui écraser, simplement et durement, les cordes vocales. Il pouvait le deviner en voyant le poing fermé de son amant, au sourire amusé et pourtant glacial du nordien, à la lueur de folie excitée dans les prunelles grises qu’il pouvait imaginer aisément.

L’homme face à eux était pathétique. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux, faisant des sillons au milieu des quelques tâches de sang déjà présentes dû à leur jeu un peu trop… musclé sur ses carotides.

Le plaisir de torturer quelqu’un avec une personne comme le chirurgien de la mort, c’était qu’ils avaient un pouvoir infini sur le corps face à eux. Ils pouvaient le modeler encore et encore si c’était ce qu’ils voulaient, ou le réduire à néant en quelques secondes.

Mais là.. Là ils voulaient prendre leurs temps.

Puis toucher aux cordes vocales d’un musicien comme le grand Apoo était un sacrilège en soi.

Kidd ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu lui tomber dessus. Après tout, c’était connu dans tout le nouveau régime qu’il cherchait ce pirate de pacotille. Supernova ouais, il avait vite déchanté après leurs aventures chez Kaido. Il avait fui. Rapidement et sans son équipage. Parce qu’il savait que s’il le retrouvait, il finissait mort.

Sa réputation de fou sanguinaire n’était pas faite sur du pipeau. Son équipage et lui n’avaient eu aucun scrupule à tuer. Mais sa réputation de psychopathe pur et dur ? Elle n’était pas rattachée à son nom.

Alors Apoo ne savait pas réellement ce qui allait lui arriver. S’il était assez intelligent, il savait qu’il était dans les mains du couple de tueurs qui sévissait un peu partout dans le Nouveau Monde.

Enfin, Kidd comptait pas trop là-dessus.

« Je m’amuse. T’étais dans la lune. »

Ce n’était pas une question. C’en était jamais une. Law avait le chic pour lire en lui, même le dos tourné, même concentré sur le schéma de leur jeu, même totalement hagard dans le plaisir. Il était un putain de livre ouvert pour le chirurgien et il n’en avait rien à foutre.

« Désolé babe. Je pensais à de vieilles tortures. » ses lèvres caressèrent légèrement la peau brune sous elles, s’amusant de la peur qu’il pouvait voir dans les yeux face à lui. Oh Apoo, tu vas tellement prendre cher..

« Oh ? Lesquelles ? » demanda l’ancien capitaine de Heart, d’une voix presque monotone. Presque. Parce que lui, il savait y lire l’excitation, l’envie et le désir de faire mal. La pulsion sanguinaire qui passait à chacun putain de syllabe.

D’un simple micro-geste de son doigt caressant la peau tatouée de la hanche, Apoo se raidit pour commencer à s’affoler. Un bruit, presque un gémissement, passa les lèvres de Law. Et Kidd refit son geste, rendant à son vieil ennemi le contrôle de son palpitant.

Cela faisait longtemps que Kaido était fini. Cela faisait longtemps que Luffy était devenu Roi. Cela faisait longtemps que le gouvernement mondial était tombé. Cela lui avait permis d’en apprendre bien plus sur son pouvoir. Et de bien, bien mieux le maîtriser.

Même le peu de métal qui coulait dans le sang d’un corps humain était à sa portée aujourd’hui.

« Tu sais bien que je peux faire de même. » s’amusa son amant, tandis qu’un bistouri apparu dans sa main. La pièce entière était une Room, où plusieurs bien distinctes se formaient à l’intérieur même de la première. Il n’était pas le seul à avoir bien appris sur son fruit du démon.

Ses lèvres rouges remontèrent jusqu’à l’oreille percée avant de répondre : « Mais tu préfères quand c’est moi qui arrête le coeur de battre. »

« Hmm.. Certes. »

Il ne manqua pas le sourire en coin, presque charmeur, que son compagnon eut. Et ça l’excitait davantage, simplement pas dans le bon sens pour le moment. Bien sûr, le brun le sentit et en leva les yeux au ciel. Avant d’avancer vers le musicien qui tremblait à chaque pas du chirurgien.

Pour planter son bistouri dans la chair de la cuisse sans aucun scrupule.

Les cordes vocales brisées de l’ancien capitaine ne lui permit pas de crier. Seuls des bruits informes passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Remodèle lui. »

Law fit comme s’il n’avait pas entendu son amant et remonta lentement le bistouri dans le muscle pour atteindre presque l’os du bassin. De nouvelles larmes perlèrent des yeux de leur victime.

« Psychopathe, rend lui ses cordes vocales, c’est chiant le silence. »

Il ne fût pas étonné de voir le bistouri plein de sang pointer contre l’arrête de son nez. Sauf que son propre pouvoir empêchait la lame de le toucher. Ce n’était pas son premier rodéo, il avait l’habitude des coups de sang de son partenaire de crime.

Après tout, ça faisait un moment qu’ils faisaient ça.

Et Law n’aimait pas quand Kidd lui donnait des directives contraires à son envie.

« Allez bébé. Tu aimes autant que moi leurs cris. » d’un signe de main, les chaînes autour des mains et des chevilles d’Apoo se resserrèrent, provoquant un craquement lugubre et des bruits incompréhensibles. « Tu lui enlèveras à nouveau, encore et encore. Tu l’arrêteras en pleins cris. Mais laisse-moi un peu de fun. »

Un grommellement passa les lèvres du nordien. Mais il savait qu’il avait gagné. La Room autour du cou se reforma et leur victime eut une grande respiration avant de commencer à insulter les deux hommes avec une voix détruite. Ils n’en avaient cure. Parce que dans quelques secondes, les insultes deviendraient tout autres.

Le brun eut un sourire sadique, glacial, un des préférés de Kidd, avant de plonger ses doigts dans l’entaille sanglante qu’il avait fait la minute avant.

Et les injures devinrent des cris.

Ce son était aussi jouissif que les gémissements de plaisir de son amant.

Une danse morbide commença. Une danse rythmée par les hurlements de douleur et les supplices de leur victime pour qu’ils arrêtent. Une danse rythmée par leur envie du moment, celle du sang coulant encore et encore du corps devant eux. Une danse rythmée par cette pulsion sanguinaire qui ne serait jamais rassasiée.

D’un geste de main, les menottes présentes sur les mains de l’ancien supernova partirent violemment en arrière, tandis que celles de ses chevilles restèrent en place, immobiles, forçant les bras à se disloquer. Forçant l’homme à garder ses longs-bras en arrière, planant dans le vide. Forçant l’homme à attendre douloureusement et terrifié le moment où Kidd ou Law prendra le malin plaisir à éclater chaque os présent sur les membres.

Sauf que cette appréhension n’était que ça, une appréhension. Aucun des deux hommes ne toucheraient aux bras immenses de leur victime. Pas comme ça. Pas tout de suite. Ils laisseraient la tension prendre totalement place dans le corps sanguinolent et détruit. Jusqu’à ce que le chirurgien décide de simplement retirer les os des membres d’un simple coup de poignet, laissant la chaire à vif.

Kidd était impatient, il l’avait toujours été. Mais pour voir l’horreur et la pure douleur que cela ferait à l’homme sous leur emprise ? Il pouvait attendre quelques minutes, quelques heures.

Le corps d’Apoo n’était qu’une œuvre d’art où les peintres avaient abusé de la couleur rouge. Celle-ci coulait légèrement le long de ses membres, coulait jusqu’à former une flaque vermeille sur le sol. Une flaque qui, dans les mains de Kidd, formerait bientôt tout autre chose.

Il n’était pour le moment que spectateur. Law prenait toujours un malin plaisir à mener la première partie de leur tango animal. Couper. Déchirer. Ouvrir. Rendre la peau rouge, toujours et encore plus rouge que quelques secondes avant. Créer des cicatrices qui n’apparaîtront jamais. Créer des dessins sur la peau qui resteraient à vif sans pouvoir avoir le chance de se remodeler.

Parce qu’après tout, ils n’étaient pas connus pour laisser leurs victimes en vie.

Lui, il mènerait la danse durant son deuxième acte. Quand le sang aura rempli la pièce de sa saveur métallique. Quand il sentirait chaque molécule de fer frémir au contact de son pouvoir.

En attendant, il permettait à son partenaire de s’amuser en toute sécurité. Retenant par un simple regard sur le corps se faisant détruire peu à peu toute possibilité à ce dernier d’essayer tout mouvement.

« Mon coeur » l’ancien capitaine des Kidd’s Pirate releva la tête pour rencontrer le visage souriant de son amant « Que penses-tu des intestins ? »

Il n’eut pas besoin de regarder le visage d’Apoo pour savoir que celui-ci paniquait à cette simple question. Il avait bien raison.

« Aucune idée. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules, dans un jeu d’acteurs qu’ils maniaient depuis bien longtemps. « Tu me montres l’intérêt ? »

Leurs sourires se répondirent sous les jérémiades pleurnicheuses du musicien. Le regard gris passa d’amusé à énervé en une fraction de seconde, ce qui permit à Kidd de voir un spectacle qu’il adorait voir : Law tranchant la gorge de leur victime, prenant à pleine main les cordes vocales blanches sans qu’aucune goutte de sang ne touche le sol.

Son amant avait toujours un goût pour la théâtralité comparé à lui. Le troisième supernova avait arrêté de baragouiner en sentant la lame sur sa peau mais, à l’heure actuelle du moins, il pouvait toujours parler. Parce que le nordien avait simplement isolé ce muscle pour en avoir le contrôle en une pression du poing.

Mais ça, Apoo n’était pas encore au courant.

« Donc » reprit le chirurgien avec une voix calme, glaciale, celle qu’il avait quand leur victime commençait à l’énerver « Nous disions. »

« Les intestins babe. » il était habitué aux coups de sangs, aux coups de colère folle qui retombaient comme ils étaient venus. Il trouvait ça incroyablement désirable. « Tu voulais me les montrer. »

« Il est vrai. »

La voix de Law était redevenue doucereuse, presque mielleuse. Mais leur invité ne pouvait entendre cette légère différence dans le froid polaire qu’était l’intonation de son amant. Le Nodachi apparut dans les mains tatouées à la place du bistouri et d’un coup tranchant, les intestins furent présents dans la pièce, volants dans la Room principale.

La peau du ventre se referma d’un simple mouvement de poignet de la part du possesseur du fruit du bistouri, laissant deux ouvertures pour que les entrailles restent accrochées à l’intérieur du corps tremblant et hurlant d’horreur du chanteur. Est-ce qu’il s’était rendu compte que sa voix était toujours utilisable ? Kidd n’en savait rien. Et il n’en avait cure.

Ce qui l’intéressait c’était les yeux gris qui regardaient les chairs intérieures comme si elles étaient la réponse à son envie sordide.

C’était probablement le cas.

En déliant les mètres d’intestins, Law se fichait du regard qu’Apoo. Des insultes et des supplices. Des pleurs et des menaces de morts. Bientôt la pièce fût remplit par la longueur des entrailles, obligeant Kidd à passer sous certains bouts afin de se rapprocher de son homme.

Homme qui prenait un malin plaisir à serrer, encore et encore, le moindre bout de chair à sa portée, faisant hoqueter de douleur leur victime. Apoo devait savoir maintenant qu’il ne survivrait pas à cette entrevue. Qu’il allait souffrir encore un moment avant d’avoir la chance de mourir. Que celle-ci serait longue à venir.

Longue et douloureuse. Kidd avait déjà son idée en tête à ce propos.

Il s’appuya à nouveau contre le corps fin de Law, faisant sourire ce dernier alors qu’il continuait à jouer, découpant les intestins à la vue tétanisée du musicien qui ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ses vieux rivaux de faire ce qu’ils voulaient de lui.

Il jugea la flaque vermeille autour d’eux et sourit. Il allait pouvoir mener la danse.

Ses mains divaguèrent des hanches de son amant pour parcourir son torse, ses jambes, son corps, faisant frémir et ronronner le brun d’une manière bien différente que l’ambiance glauque autour d’eux. Mais cela attendra plus tard, bien plus tard. Quand Apoo ne respirerait plus.

« Tu veux jouer, fêlé de mon coeur ? » ronronna, presque dans un murmure, le médecin sous la caresse des lèvres rouges sur sa peau.

Il ne répondit que par un bruit de gorge appréciateur, continuant d’embrasser la peau brune sous ses lèvres, s’amusant du regard épouvanté, autant par l’horreur de voir ses propres chairs se faire soigneusement découper en petits bouts que par l’effarement dû à la sensualité que Kidd s’amusait à faire passer et que Law acceptait sans broncher. 

Son ancien rival pouvait bien penser qu’ils avaient un grain, il s’en foutait. Ce qu’il voulait c’était qu’il meurt en comprenant bien ses erreurs passées. En comprenant bien que c’était lui qui allait mettre fin à sa misérable vie.

« Tu as une idée derrière la tête n’est-ce pas ? » à nouveau, il ne répondit que par un bruit de gorge affirmatif, faisant sourire son amant un peu plus. « Ok. Montre-moi donc. »

« Tu passes derrière moi ? » Law tourna le visage vers le sien, la question muette dans les yeux métalliques. Mais bien vite l’éclair de compréhension remplaça les doutes dans les iris noires. Et le sourire du brun fût magnifique. Fou et glacial. Chargé d’envie sanguinaire et de désir pour lui. Il adorait ce sourire.

Apoo sembla comprendre, lui aussi, que le jeu allait changer de main. Parce qu’il commença une litanie de non sans fin en voyant le rouge s’approcher de lui lentement. Presque conquérant. Son sourire fou planté sur les lèvres rouges.

Le sang vibra sous son pouvoir. Cette sensation folle de puissance qui courrait dans ses veines. Ce doux goût de vengeance qui collait à sa peau. Dieu, il ne se sentait plus pisser. Il sentait juste ce sentiment fou que son fruit du magnétisme lui offrait, celui d’en être le maître absolu.

Lentement, très lentement, il regarda l’homme musicien perdre le peu d’espoir qu’il avait de repartir en vie après une bonne leçon. Lentement, très lentement, la flaque vermeille suivit le mouvement de ses doigts, devenant peu à peu des pieux acérés de sang coagulés.

Ils flottèrent dans l’air, autant par son pouvoir que par celui de Law qui chargeait encore plus l’espace autour de lui de magnétisme. Il se sentait intouchable. Il l’était, en quelque sorte, à cet instant précis. Et d’un simple mouvement de poignet, les pieux se retournèrent vers Apoo.

Il commença à hurler avant même que les pieux fait de son propre sang le transpercèrent.

Puis, il se rendit compte que son corps était toujours intact, comme si les pieux n’étaient jamais passés à travers. Mais au sourire de Kidd, au sourire de Law, il savait que ce n’était pas ça. Ce n’était que le début d’une danse plus violente. Plus brutale. Plus sanguinaire.

Les pieux repassèrent, encore et encore, à travers le corps détruit puis remodelé. Encore et encore. Jusqu’à ce qu’il s’en casse la voix. Jusqu’à ce que ses cordes vocales furent incapable de pousser le moindre son.

Sous le rire dément de l’ancien capitaine de Kidd’s Pirate. Sous le sourire fou de l’ancien capitaine des Heart’s Pirate.

Mais tout se stoppa. D’un coup. Sans qu’Apoo ne comprenne le pourquoi.

Les pieux redevinrent une flaque de sang qui retomba sur son corps entier. Il fût pris d’un horrible sentiment. A la fois de dégoût et de cette peur horrible qui lui rongeait toutes pensées logiques depuis des heures, peut-être, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était sur cette chaise.

« Love » le chirurgien releva la tête légèrement à la voix rauque de Kidd, donnant un violent frisson d’effroi au musicien. « Tu veux jouer avec ses bras ? »

Le sourire en réponse fit remonter la bile à Apoo qui avait le cerveau tétanisé par l’horreur pour chercher à comprendre ce que les deux hommes préparaient.

Il avait besoin d’un peu plus de sang. Juste un peu. Et pour ça, quoi de mieux que de détruire une des choses les plus importantes pour un musicien ? Après tout, sans bras, difficile de jouer d’un instrument. Le sourire de Kidd grandit encore un peu, si c’était seulement possible, en voyant la tétanie totale de son ancien allié.

Oh il allait payer. Si lentement. Si douloureusement.

Les os longs sortirent d’un coup, violemment, faisant encore hurler sans le moindre son le fuyard de Wano. Faisant couler encore un peu de sang. Juste assez.

« Allez Apoo, _smile._ C’est presque fini. »

Sa voix était vibrante de haine. Vibrante de colère qui ne l’avait pas quitté pendant ces dix dernières années. Vibrante de cette rancune qui semblait pourtant venir d’hier. C’est fou comme juste voir le visage de ce gars avait ramené en lui des sentiments qu’il pensait pourtant bien enfouis. Trop enfouis. Si prêts à exploser.

Eh bien, qu’ils explosent.

Sa main blanche, légèrement tachée de rouge, fit lentement remonter le sang le long du corps immense de l’homme aux longs bras. Lentement, il vit la panique se faire dans les yeux noirs tandis que le liquide continuait son ascension sur les membres pour s’engouffrer le long de la gorge basanée.

« Il t’a dit de sourire » fit la voix dangereuse de Law, envoyant un violent frisson d’envie à Kidd. D’un coup de bistouri, le visage de leur victime se fendit d’un immense sourire d’une oreille à l’autre. Le sourire des anges.

Sourire dont il ne supportait pas la simple vue.

Il serra la main, faisant remonter le sang jusqu’à la place qu’il lui avait imaginé, sur l’ensemble du visage de cette ordure de traître. Le sang ne coulait plus. Il coagulait. Devenant peu à peu une fine tranche de métal par le peu de fer que son magnétisme pouvait soumettre parfaitement sous son contrôle.

Le spectacle de l’asphyxie en était jouissif. Voir le corps tailladé, dont le sang reprenait enfin sa course pour couler fortement à cause des violents mouvements dû à la recherche impossible d’air, c’en était jouissif.

Il regarda ce spectacle jusqu’à ce que le corps ne soit plus qu’une simple poupée de chiffon détruite et sans vie.

La main de Law sur la sienne, toujours tendue et serrée pour maintenir le sang sur le visage du mort, fut ce qui le ramena à la réalité. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte que sa respiration s’était accélérée, qu’il s’était perdu dans la contemplation. Dans la vengeance pure et douce.

Les Rooms disparurent, faisant tomber les membres longs d’Apoo et ses entrailles au sol, avec lui dans le processus.

Aucun des deux hommes ne parlèrent, le basané se contenant de faire des cercles dans le dos de son amant le temps qu’il retrouve sa respiration, qu’il retrouve ses esprits. Qu’il se délecte de sa vengeance après dix ans d’attente.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes. Mais Law reçu un regard qui lui permit d’arrêter de s’inquiéter. Les yeux rouilles étaient apaisés, repus. La folie meurtrière était partie en même temps que celle de la vengeance. Ils n’avaient plus rien à faire ici.

« On doit faire notre rapport à Luffy. » fit-il, d’une voix presque douce.

« Ouais. On va faire ça. » répondit Kidd, la voix légèrement plus grave qu’à l’accoutumée.

« Après ça, on pourra lui rendre visite. »

Kidd acquiesça lentement. Ouais. Ils pourraient faire un tour au cimetière. Killer méritait de savoir que la traîtrise qui lui avait coûté la vie n’était plus de ce putain de monde.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, il se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras du brun.


End file.
